


【国旻】Flesh

by ArisaShenQ



Series: 双向暗恋 [1]
Category: Bottom Park Jimin - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, Top Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ
Summary: 校园恋爱。这是一个暗恋与被暗恋的“套路”故事。
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: 双向暗恋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling deep inside of me.

田柾国有些紧张地看着朴智旻，捏着啤酒瓶的指节微微泛白。而面前的人则是轻轻笑了一下，不动声色地握住了田柾国的手，指尖微凉。

“那柾国儿你呢？”  
朴智旻凑近了田柾国，近得都能闻到银灰发丝上飘着的奶香味。

“你喜欢我吗？”  
长睫毛覆盖下来，朴智旻半眯起眼，嘴角笑得狡黠。

……

隔壁来了新邻居。

田柾国有气无力地推开房门，拖着熬夜赶图的疲惫身躯走进厨房，拉开冰箱翻出一罐甜牛奶。

本来为了做图凌晨五点半才睡下，这深度睡眠的边儿都还没沾上，旁边就开始乒乒乓乓地响起来，期间夹杂着不清不楚的对话和笑声，嘻嘻哈哈的，把他的睡意驱散得一干二净。

田柾国靠在餐桌上，手里捏着刚刚喝空了的牛奶罐子，眼神空洞地望着地板发愣。心里十分遗憾以后可能再也不能在家毫无顾忌地用音响放音乐了，他的卧室和隔壁卧室挨得很近，大声放歌绝对会吵到邻居。

站了一会儿，田柾国抬头看了看挂在客厅墙上的钟，指针无情地指着九点十五分。

既然隔壁刚开始搬东西的话，那今天肯定没有办法静心在家画图了。思考片刻后田国认命地进了卧室，准备收拾收拾去学校的工作室赶图。

不一会儿，同样被吵醒的金泰亨揉着眼嘟囔着从房间里出来，睡衣皱皱巴巴地贴在身上，金色的头毛胡乱翘着，像只炸毛的小狮子。

“谁要死啊，怎么这么吵……”

“新邻居。”田柾国把笔记本电脑放进背包里，走挠了挠头的金泰亨眯着眼打着哈欠拐进了洗手间，没过多久里面就传来哗啦啦的流水声。

站在门前再三确认了再没有东西要带后，田柾国抓起钥匙，背上背包，推开门离开了家。

几分钟后大门砰砰砰地响起敲门声，金泰亨脑袋上顶着浴巾和湿漉漉的头发，手忙脚乱地踩着拖鞋套上浴衣从洗手间冲出来，边开门边不耐烦地大喊:“呀田柾国！你说你这是第几次出门不拿钥匙了？！我跟你讲下次你再不拿钥匙我就——”

门开的瞬间声音戛然而止，像弹奏中的吉他突然崩断了琴弦。

尴尬在空气中蔓延，金泰亨迅速红了脸，因为外面站着的人并不是他以为的田柾国。

“Hi，我是住在隔壁的朴智旻。”有着银灰色头发的少年笑眼弯弯，手里拎着一盒精致的点心，“从今以后就是邻居了，请多指教。”

这一去学校就是一天，田柾国做完了所有的平面图，终于松了口气把笔记本关机，坐在椅子上满足地伸了个懒腰。前几天被金泰亨拖着一起打游戏落下的进度终于全部赶完，又可以过上两天清闲日子。身心都放松的田柾国摸出兜里的手机，想着金泰亨可能会发信息让他买晚饭回家。

摁亮手机后，果不其然看到了来自金泰亨的短信提示。

［柾国呀，记得回来的时候买点炸鸡！>3<］

所以当田柾国拎着两盒炸鸡回家的时候，推开门看到的就是金泰亨和一个灰头发的男生正坐在地毯上，一人一个手柄激烈地厮杀着。

啊，来客人了么？

田柾国一瞬间有些懊恼，早知道就多买点吃的了。

“柾国你回来啦。来来来给你介绍一下，这是住在隔壁的朴智旻，今天刚搬来的。”见田柾国站在门口发愣，金泰亨赶忙拍拍屁股站起来，笑得咧成了四方嘴。他一把拉过田柾国，转头向还拘谨地坐在地毯上的灰发男孩介绍:“这是我室友田柾国，比我们小两岁，跟智旻你一样从釜山来的，以后你可以随意使唤他不用客气。”

田柾国向朴智旻礼貌地笑了一下，便轻轻挣开金泰亨的手，把装着炸鸡的塑料袋放在了茶几上，闪身进了厨房准备碗筷。

看着朴智旻充满探究的眼神，金泰亨又坐回他旁边，一边拆着盒子一边说:“他对生人不太讲话，等熟悉了就好了。智旻留下来和我们一起吃饭吧，今晚是炸鸡哟！”

说完，又冲着在厨房忙碌的田柾国吼了一嗓子:“柾国记得多拿双筷子！”

被金泰亨的模样逗笑的朴智旻眼睛眯成了一条线，眼角因笑意氤氲起了淡淡的红。

真漂亮，端着盘子出来的田柾国心想。

……

This spark of black that I seem to love.

双唇相贴的感觉是那么好，田柾国仔细描摹朴智旻的唇形，似是能从那双饱满的唇瓣品尝到一丝香甜的奶味。轻轻撬开朴智旻的牙关，舌尖探进口腔，勾住软舌与之缠绵。

田柾国一手紧紧搂住怀中柔韧的腰肢，一手逐渐往身下摸去，滑过脊柱沟，顺着腰线，最终停留在臀部。

感受到朴智旻一瞬间的僵硬，田柾国不怀好意地用力揉捏着手感极好的臀肉，引来怀中身躯的轻颤。

“是你先诱惑我的，怎的现在怕了么？”

我在看你。

……

再见到朴智，就是两周后了。

田柾国烦躁地蹲在自家门口，今天早上为了去学校赶 deadline走的太匆忙，钥匙又忘在桌上没拿。这个月第三次了，平时挺精明的人却总是喜欢在这种小事上出错。田柾国叹了口气，暗暗对自己发誓从今往后一定要在背包里也放一把备用  
钥匙。

给金泰亨的电话和短信全部石沉大海杳无音讯。

不过也对，现在临近期末，各系都忙着准备考试，图书馆人满为患，也就没有考试的田柾国所在的建筑系能在这最后的一个月里落得清闲。

金泰亨那家伙八成是在学校图书馆啃书啃昏过去了，田柾国表示非常理解。

不过这也代表自己可能真的要在外面游荡到午夜了。

“诶？柾国你怎么坐在这里？”

正思考接下来的去处的田国抬头，看到朴智旻拎着装满菜的帆布袋子，一脸惊讶地看着他。

“我忘带钥匙了，然后泰亨哥不在家……”

“这样啊，那你先来我这里坐会儿吧。”朴智旻越过田柾国，从兜里摸出钥匙开门，“总好过在门口蹲着不是？”

田柾国想了想，说不准金泰亨今天会在学校呆到半夜，自己现在也没想到什么好去处，就这么在走廊里蹲着确实不是个办法。他站起来，乖巧地对朴智旻说了句谢谢智旻哥就闪身进了门。

这是田柾国第一次来朴智旻家。

黑白灰的色调，家居风格是简单的北欧风，透着清冷的感觉。唯一和这种高冷气息不太符的应该也就是空气中弥漫的椰奶味道。比较吸引眼球的是客厅里贴在墙上的巨大镜子，客厅非常宽敞，但那面镜子也比普通家里的穿衣镜宽大了太多，让田柾国不禁有些好奇。

捕捉到田柾国的视线，朴智旻放好东西解释道:“我是舞蹈学院的，放个镜子在家能方便练习动作。”

田柾国点点头，他虽然很好奇，想看朴智旻跳一段，但毕竟和人家不太熟，贸然提要求很不礼貌。

“柾国你要喝点什么吗？牛奶还是果汁？”朴智旻在厨房大声地问。

“我喝水就好。”

“那怎么行。”朴智旻端了一杯牛奶出来，递给田柾国，“还是喝牛奶吧，喝牛奶长身体。”

这哥和泰亨哥怎么都喜欢把自己当小孩。田桠国有些郁闷，但还是听话地伸手接过朴智旻递来的杯子。

“不如你今晚在我这吃饭吧，泰泰应该会很晚才回来的样子。”朴智旻拿起桌上的手机看了看，然后转头对正在喝牛奶的田柾国笑着说；“他发了短信叫我先收留你，他还有事没做完。”

泰泰？

这两人什么时候这么熟了？

压下心中的好奇和一丝不快，田柾国向朴智旻点点头。

“那就打扰了。”

餐桌上，大酱汤的热气在汤面上蒸腾，香菇和洋葱的味道顺着空气钻进田柾国的鼻腔。田柾国不禁开始思索自己有多久没有好好吃顿家常菜了，他和金泰亨根本不会饭，平日里的三餐总是外卖解决，或者自己在家里煮泡面。

所以在朴智旻端出一锅热气腾腾的大酱汤和一些小菜的时候，田柾国感觉自己内心激动的快要哭出来，虽然表面上是平静的。

“米饭锅里还有，吃完我再给你盛。”

朴智旻拉开椅子坐下，笑着拿起筷子给田柾国夹菜，“别的菜不好说，大酱汤我还是很擅长的，我放了很多虾和牛肉哦，柾国你多吃点。”

“谢谢智旻哥，我自己来就好。”

这顿饭吃得无言，餐桌上只有食物咀嚼的声音。

田柾国偷偷抬眼看着安静吃饭的朴智旻，那模样乖巧可爱，半垂的眼帘遮住了闪着碎光的黑眼睛，白嫩的脸颊鼓鼓的，像香甜的糯米团子，头顶的光线照射下来，在朴智旻的身上笼上一层淡淡的光芒。

感受到一股灼热的视线，朴智旻疑惑地抬起头，正巧对上田柾国黑亮的眼。

“怎么了吗？”

“没，没怎么……”

被发现的田柾国赶紧低头闷声扒饭，耳尖泛着微微的红。

看到小孩害羞的反应，朴智旻笑了，眼波流转，竟是无法察觉的得意与志在必得。

——  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my flesh.

“嗯……啊……”

田柾国放缓了手指抽送的动作，牵起朴智旻挡住双眼的右手，在手背上印下一吻。

看着朴智旻睁开了那双水光潋滟的眸子，听着软糯的呻吟从色泽红润的双唇间溢出，田柾国只觉得下腹又燃起一把火。他俯下身，在朴智旻的嘴角啄吻。

“还好吗智旻哥？”

朴智旻眯眼笑着勾住田柾国的脖颈，双腿紧紧环住他的腰，左脚跟不安分地在他的股缝轻蹭。

“我要你，直接进来……”

他在看我。

……

从那顿晚饭后，田柾国和朴智旻的关系就亲近了起来。

时间长了，田柾国发现这哥是真的对自己很宠。每次喊朴智旻来家里打游戏叫外卖的时候，他总是会偷偷带一堆自己喜欢吃的东西不让金泰亨知道；朴智旻也经常喊他们俩来家里吃饭，而且每次都会做很多自己喜欢吃的。金泰亨不止一次向朴智旻撒娇说智旻尼你太过分了我这么喜欢你你怎么总是只照顾田柾国一个人。

而每当金泰亨抱怨的时候，朴智旻总会甩过去一记眼刀，然后抓把零食塞进金泰亨的嘴里，让他说不出话。

考试月就在金泰亨鬼哭狼嚎的复习中平静度过了。考完最后一门的当天，金泰亨立马从考场出来给田柾国打了一个电话，说要在家里庆祝，挂电话之前还提醒田柾国让他记得把朴智旻喊来一起。

“晚上吗？好啊。”电话那头的声音特别嘈杂，“需要我带点什么过去吗？”

“不用了，泰亨哥会买的，哥你人过来就好。”

挂了电话，田柾国就开始在家里收拾。每到期末的时候，家里总是会被两人搞得乱七八糟，内裤袜子乱飞，桌子上堆满各种各样的复习资料打印文件，还有垃圾桶里成堆的外卖盒。实在是没空收拾，金泰亨也不是个会提前复习准备的主，所以总是在学期的最后一个月搞得无比忙乱，田柾国这些年也习惯了。

忙碌的时候，时间总是过得很快。

墙上的时钟指到七点多的时候，金泰亨提着大包小包回来了。

“柾国快来接一下，这东西真沉！”金泰亨一脸兴奋地把袋子递给了田柾国，“快猜猜我今天买了什么。”

田柾国打开袋子瞄了一眼，皱眉“烧酒和啤酒？你要干嘛？”

“嘿嘿，考完试当然要high起来啊！这可是暑假开始的庆祝仪式！”金泰亨踩着拖鞋冲进房间换衣服，絮絮叨叨的声音不断从他的卧室传出来，“好不容易脱离了学校的压迫，房价还不能让我翻身做主人了？”

“像你这种没有考试的人是不会明白考前复习的绝望的。”

田柾国站在客厅翻了个白眼，“你忘了你下周一要去你叔叔那里实习了吗？”

“哎，下周的事情下周再说啦！”

掂量掂量手里袋子的重量，田柾国撇撇嘴，他倒不是排斥喝酒，都是上大学的成年人了，聚会还能没有个喝酒的时候？只是金泰亨这家伙酒量不好，酒品也差。他到现在都还记得去年跨年喝酒的时候，金泰亨喝醉了，抓过旁边坐着的音乐系学长闵玧其，捧着人家的脸直接亲了一口，当下所有人脸都吓白了。

希望今晚智旻哥不要被吓到。

“对不起对不起，今天有期末汇报演出耽搁了。”朴智旻挎着一个黑色的大包，手里提着一个蛋糕盒，额角还冒着汗，“我买了草莓蛋糕，权当赔罪啦。”

但是没人回应他。

田柾国和金泰亨已经看呆了。

眼前的朴智旻化着烟熏妆，还戴着灰色的美瞳，身上藏蓝色的雪纺衬衫在头顶的灯光下竟是能微微透出里面雪白的皮肤。平时的朴智旻是呆萌可爱，那么现在的朴智旻则是致命诱惑。

“啊，因为走得太匆忙，我没来得及卸妆……”注意到两人不同寻常的反应，朴智旻有些不好意思地解释道。

“没，没关系，来了就好来了就好。”本来很兴奋的金泰亨此时也愣愣地说话都结巴了起来，接过朴智旻手上的东西就沉默地回到了自己的位置上。

田柾国的震惊不比金泰亨少多少，此时此刻他也说不出话来，只能看着朴智旻换了个拖鞋，走到他们俩面前落座，脸上满是看见食物的开心喜悦。

“天啊你们居然点了这么多东西？泰泰你是想把这辈子的炸鸡披萨都吃完吗？”朴智旻熟稔地给自己拿了个玻璃杯，倒了杯水咕嘟咕嘟灌了下去，“怎么了？你们干嘛不说话？”

“没有没有。”金泰亨回过神来，他推了一把坐在旁边的田柾国，“去，到厨房给你智旻哥拿瓶酒。”

听到金泰亨的话，田柾国想也没想就站起来冲进了厨房， 无视了朴智旻欲言又止的表情。

啤酒什么的，桌上不是就有么？朴智旻有些疑惑却也没再多说。

等田柾国拿了啤酒回来，三人终于做好，金泰亨迫不及待地帮朴智旻倒上酒，然后撺掇着两人举杯。

“敬即将到来的美好假期！”金泰亨兴奋地与田柾国和朴智旻碰杯。

“假期快乐，玩得开心点。”朴智旻也笑着补了一句。

一杯酒下肚，金泰亨连忙放下杯子给两人夹菜。

“多吃点多吃点，不够的话厨房还有。啊啊啊啊我今天一定要吃炸鸡吃个够！”

朴智旻捂嘴笑了，“你可慢点吃别噎着了。”

田柾国看着朴智旻，在妆容的映衬下，朴智旻的一举一动都带着丝丝朦胧，如同羽毛轻扫在心头，抓不住又心痒难耐。就像此刻，摆出慵懒的姿态，手背轻轻支着下巴，半眯着眼睛，嘴角带着淡淡的笑意听着金泰亨预期夸张地讲述这复习月的趣事，专注的眼瞳里似是蓄满了深情。

如果那双眼睛能看着我，只看着我。

田柾国垂下头，舌尖不由自主地顶了顶腮。

烦躁。

“泰泰他……喝醉了就这样？？”朴智旻目瞪口呆地看完了金泰亨手握锅铲当麦克风，站在沙发上用他低沉的嗓音唱着时下大热女团的主打曲，还不停地手舞足蹈，胡乱冲两人抛洒wink，然后抱着桌腿睡死在餐桌下面。

“这还算好了。”田柾国抱着手臂靠在状态，面无表情地盯着毫无知觉甚至还在打鼾的金泰亨，“抓着人胡乱亲那才是最可怕的。”

“咳咳……”朴智旻脑子里想象了一下金泰亨抱着田柾国亲吻的画面，嘴角抑制不住上扬的弧度，“那泰泰还真是可爱。”

知道这哥在想什么的田柾国翻了个白眼。

朴智旻抬头看着挂在客厅的时钟，此时已经十二点多了，对于规律作息的朴智旻来讲，现在早就过了该睡觉的时间。疲惫的感觉顿时如潮水般涌来，他打了个哈欠。

田柾国看到朴智旻脸上藏不住的倦容，有些歉意地开口，“抱歉智旻哥，都是泰亨哥太任性，打乱了你的作息。”

“啊？没关系的，我今天也放假了，晚点睡不打紧。”朴智旻笑着摆摆手，“我们先把泰泰弄回房间吧，就算是夏天在这里睡也是要感冒的。”

听到朴智旻的提议田柾国瞬间露出一个嫌弃的表情，但最终他也没说什么，和朴智旻一起把早已睡成死猪的金泰亨从餐桌下抬出来。睡着的人格外沉重，又喝了酒的两人搬的时候就显得格外吃力，等金泰亨成功被挪到床上时，田柾国和朴智旻也累的满头大汗。

拍拍手从金泰亨房间里出来，朴智旻拿过放在置物架上的黑色挎包，准备换鞋回家。

给金泰亨盖好被子后，田柾国连忙从房间里冲出来追到门口，“智旻哥，我送送你。”

听到这句话，朴智旻噗嗤一声笑了。

“就在隔壁有什么好送的。”

田柾国顿时语塞，窘迫地抓抓后脑勺。

换好鞋，朴智旻转身盯着有些不好意思的田柾国，脸上带着一抹了然的笑容，欺身凑到田柾国面前，毫无预兆地踮脚给了田柾国一个拥抱，细瘦的手臂揽住他坚实的后背，下巴轻轻点在他的肩膀上。

温热的躯体骤然靠近让田柾国瞬间僵硬，他艰难地微微偏过头，看着脸边近在咫尺的灰色发丝，独属于朴智旻的奶香味就这么侵占了他的全部嗅觉，放置在背上的手让自己全身的肌肉不由自主地绷紧，指尖的凉意似是透过背脊刺穿心脏，热气不断从胸腔往上涌，直至耳垂开始灼热发烫。

就在田柾国准备抬手揽住朴智旻时，怀里的人却轻巧地结束了这个无比缱绻的拥抱。

“早点休息吧国儿，暑假快乐。”

田柾国看着朴智旻离去的背影，心跳失了半拍。

……  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

……

Give it till I beg, give me some more.

“直接进？哥你真会讲。”田柾国笑着在朴智旻的眼角落下一吻，手里的动作却没停“不扩张你会受伤的。”

“我不想你受伤。”

朴智旻闻言，眼底的笑意如水纹逐渐扩大，一改诱惑的姿态，他两手环住田柾国的脖颈，一个用力，把田柾国拉下来准确地咬上他的双唇。

你是我的。

……

愉快的暑假终于在金泰亨的酒疯后拉开序幕。

刚放假的金泰亨一直保持着吃了睡睡了吃的状态，以他本人的说法是，要把考试月没睡足的觉全都补回来。对此田柾国举双手赞成，因为平常只要是金泰亨路过的地方一般都会乱成狗窝，跟在后面根本收拾不过来，同住的这些年田柾国没少受到折磨。

家里唯二比较清净的时候就是金泰亨不在家或者是他在睡觉。

现在是星期四早上十点半，一向早睡早起的田柾国正抱着电脑缩在沙发上看综艺，看见喜欢的女团其中一名成员在观众面前展示自己多年的芭蕾舞蹈功底。那流畅的身形，优美的舞姿，没来由的，让田柾国想起了住在隔壁的朴智旻。

距离上次三人聚餐过去了四天，那就有四天没有见到他了。

不知道智旻哥在做什么。是和朋友到处约，还是和泰亨哥一样在家补眠？

身体总是比脑子反应更快的田柾国直接掏出手机点开kakao talk的界面，发了一条‘智旻哥在干嘛呢’的消息给朴智旻。  
等田柾国意识到这短信发得实在有些突兀想撤回的时候，对方已经显示已读。

阿西——

田柾国急躁地咬唇，手指犹疑地在屏幕上划来划去。他开始后悔自己手太快，都还没想好接下来要说什么，就这么毫无预兆地发了信息给人家。

这么突然的短信，智旻哥看到可能会觉得有些堂皇吧。

[没干嘛呀，怎么了吗国儿？]

对面回得十分迅速。

这让田柾国感到惊喜，但开心之余，他对着这句话冥思苦想也不知道自己要说什么。但是自己都已经看到了，智旻哥也知道自己看到了，不回着实有些不礼貌，而且明明是自己先找的智旻哥。

斟酌片刻，田柾国敲了一行字。

[呃，没事，我就是想问问……想问问哥你晚上有没有空？想约哥出来吃个饭。]

[今晚吗？今晚好像不行呢，我约了舞团的人今晚吃饭了。]

哦。

原本带着小欣喜的田柾国内心瞬间静如死水，虽然刚才一直懊悔为什么自己手贱要发这么一条完全没有准备的信息，可当朴智旻真的  
告诉他没空的时候，扑面而来的遗憾直接盖过了懊悔，这点就连田柾国自己都没意识到。

[好吧，那智旻哥我们改天再约。]

[哎先等等，国儿你现在能过来一下吗？]

“哥你放假了还有演出啊？”田柾国低头仔细端详着手里的两张票，上面写明了现代舞表演，以及表演的地方和演出时间，还是VIP座。

“是啊，不过假期只有这一场啦。”朴智旻打开冰箱翻出来一瓶苏打水，靠在厨房的门边有一搭没一搭地喝着，“团长塞了两张票给我，叫我邀请朋友来看，可我除了舞团的成员以外，就没什么朋友了。所以想问问你和泰泰能不能来。”

原来不是只邀请我么？田柾国有些失落，潜意识里他不想让金泰亨去。单纯的小孩什么情绪都很容易表露在脸上，朴智旻注意到田柾国的表情变化，以为他是有别的计划，急忙补充了一句。

“来不了也没关系的，本来现代舞就是一个很无聊的东西，坐在那里那么久你们应该也挺有负担——”

“我去。”田柾国攥紧了票，抬眼直直地看着被他打断一时有些无措的朴智旻，表情竟是朴智旻从未见过的认真与严肃，“我会去给哥应援的。”

“不过……”

田柾国深吸一口气，脑子里酝酿了半天的句子终于说了出来，“泰亨哥可以不去吗？”

听到这样的问话，朴智旻怔住。他没有想到田柾国会问出这样的问题，一时间没反应过来。

“不能只是我去吗？”

语气里是藏不住的恳切和焦急。

朴智旻错愕地盯着田柾国有些颤抖的瞳孔，然后视线缓缓下移，正巧捕捉到田柾国小心藏在衣袖里，因紧张而瑟缩的手指。

弯了弯嘴角，朴智旻脑袋一歪，靠在门框上，左手食指的指节有意无意地轻轻摩挲带着水光的下唇。灰色的刘海柔顺地垂在额前，隐隐约约地遮挡着笑眼里的甜蜜。

“好。”

“不喊泰泰。”

“我只要你来。”

田柾国喉咙一紧，竟是再也接不上话。

金泰亨不知道田柾国这两天是怎么回事。

总是一早起来就抱着个平板电脑窝在沙发角落，戴着个耳机看视频看得全神贯注。他想凑近瞧瞧还每次都被田柾国遮遮掩掩地挡住。然而在某一次凑巧看见了视频内容后，金泰亨更不懂了——不就是现代舞的视频么，这种东西有什么见不得人的？又不是什么岛国爱情动作片。

尤其是那小子看的时候，耳尖还总是泛红，一副害羞的怀春少女模样。

搞什么鬼？

“柾国啊，快来陪我打一局halo！”金泰亨一边打开XBOX，一边从抽屉里摸了个手柄丢给坐在沙发上的田柾国。

“不打。”田柾国头也不抬地拒绝了。

“为啥？！”

金泰亨惊了，要知道田柾国可从来不会拒绝他打游戏的邀请。

“忙。”

“你忙个屁啊忙，成天就知道看视频你哪里忙了？！”金泰亨瞬间炸毛，“不玩算了，我去找智旻妮陪我打。”

听到智旻两字的田柾国瞬间一个激灵，直接从沙发上弹起，飞速冲过去拦住已经起身准备去隔壁叫人的金泰亨。

“智旻哥晕3D，你别找他了，我陪你打。”

说完，田柾国就拖着金泰亨盘腿坐在地毯上，拿起手柄轻车熟路地点开菜单调节设定，末了还起身把刚才扔在沙发上的另一个手柄拿来递给金泰亨，态度转变之快让金泰亨完全懵逼。好在他也没打算深究其中的原因，反正有人陪他玩就够了。

时间过得不快，却也不算慢，转眼间就到了朴智旻演出的日子。

田柾国握着票，气喘吁吁地站在在首尔国立剧场门前，因紧张而潮湿的掌心让脆弱的纸张多了些褶皱。距离开场还有半个小时，田柾国对着玻璃反光检查了一下自己的着装后，赶忙跟上入场的队伍，跟着人流找到最前面属于自己的位置坐定。

这是田柾国第二次到这种严肃的剧场来。第一次是跟金泰亨来这儿听本校与隔壁学校的合作音乐会，由于宣传做的太好，两个学校名声也很大，以至于三大电视台都转播了新闻。一开始田柾国是不想来的，但是因为有闵玧其学长的钢琴独奏，和隔壁学校舞蹈社的合作舞台，两人内心挣扎后还是正装出席了。虽然最后金泰亨非常没品地直接在演出后半段睡着，口水打湿了他半个肩膀。

田柾国抬眼四顾，所有的观众基本都已经在各自的座位上坐好，交头接耳也十分小声，一点也不嘈杂，和之前的音乐会完全不同。  
未免也太正规了！

抬手看了看时间，表盘上的指针越来越逼近开场的时刻，田柾国觉得脉搏跳动的频率变得越来越快。明明只是一场现代舞的演出而已，怎么自己反而莫名紧张起来。

一定都是剧场氛围的问题……

恍惚间，他想起了那晚匆匆赶来赴约的朴智旻。带着明丽的妆容，一颦一笑都是蛊惑。

还有最后临别时，那个充满奶味的拥抱。

到现在他都还记得那香香软软的身体在怀里的感觉。

就在田柾国胡思乱想的时候，整个剧场的光慢慢暗下来。黑暗笼罩住田柾国，将他的注意力拉回到舞台上。

冷白色的灯光从舞台中央缓缓亮起，包裹着身穿藕荷色纱衣的朴智旻。重新染了粉色头发的朴智旻又和田柾国那晚看到的完全不一样，没有了诱惑的姿态，手臂自然放松地垂下，微微仰头闭眼，那沉静温婉的身姿像是某种易碎品，所有人只能静静远观他的脆弱与美好。

流畅的钢琴曲前奏响起，明快的节奏如鼓点般敲在田柾国的心头。

朴智旻突然睁开了眼睛，他半眯着眼往台下轻轻一扫，几乎是刹那间，他的眼神便迅速锁定住坐在最前排的田柾国，露出了一个浅笑。

他在看我！

舞台跟观众席之间的距离并没有很近，而且观众席光线昏暗，站在舞台上基本是不能看清楚下面的人的。但田柾国就是能感觉到朴智旻的视线停留在自己身上。

曲调在此刻瞬间跳转，朴智旻收回目光，足尖画圆，迈开步子做了个轻巧的跳跃。

田柾国摈住了呼吸。

衣裾随着朴智旻的动作翻飞，在舞台变换的灯光下带出了一抹紫色的残影。白色长裤的裤脚因旋转而略微提起，露出了一小截素白的小腿。脚尖跟着音乐节奏画着弧线，描绘出一个又一个的圆圈，轻盈地像是掠过水面的蜻蜓。

双手轻轻地抹过脸，抚过下颚，来到脖颈，顺着胸腹，靠近了那个令人遐思的位置，指尖却又只停留了半秒。

半闭着的眼不经意地挣开，眼角好似带着惺忪睡意，勾人心魄

完全说不出话的田柾国只能瞪大了眼睛，死死盯着舞台上的朴智旻。

有什么东西开始变得不一样了。

他从来不知道跳起现代舞来的朴智旻居然是这么的震撼！平日里软萌的小哥哥，有着温柔笑容的小哥哥，对自己无比宠溺的小哥哥，在舞台上就像是完全换了一个人！气场全开，眼神凌厉得像是锋利的刀刃，与之接触只能臣服，同时又希望那目光能刺得深点，再深点。

在钢琴的伴奏中，朴智旻仰面反俯下去，宽松的纱衣轻轻卷起，露出了白皙的腰腹，挑逗而不色情。

朴智旻是个天生的舞者。田柾国不得不承认，他的小哥哥生来就应该站在舞台上，吸引所有人的注意。

音乐的节奏越来越快，沉浸在舞蹈中的田柾国这才猛然意识到，属于朴智旻的独舞已经接近尾声。

朴智旻像芭蕾舞者一样绷紧脚背，随着音律旋转着身躯，晶莹的汗珠顺着飘飞起来的发丝散在空气里。他再次闭起了眼，表情是享受舞台的释然。

音乐敲下最后几个音符后骤然收住，朴智旻也像是断了线的木偶，一下跪坐在舞台的中央，头低垂着。刘海遮住了他的眼，让田柾国看不清他的表情。

全场一片寂静，直到帷幕缓缓拉上，观众才从刚才的舞蹈中反应过来，掌声如雷。

田柾国缩在椅子里，拧开手边的矿泉水瓶，艰难地咽了口水。 

接下来的表演已经不重要了，田柾国兴致缺缺地看着台上其他舞者的群舞，满脑子回放的都是刚刚朴智旻扫过他的眉眼和曼妙的舞姿。

以及开场时的那个笑容……

田柾国捂住了眼睛。

我完蛋了。

两个多小时的表演终于结束，田柾国随着人群后面走出了剧院，站在门口的时候，口袋里的手机突然震了起来。田柾国拿出来一看，是朴智旻的电话。

赶快接了起来，田柾国刚喊了一声智旻哥，便被电话那头的朴智旻打断。

“国儿啊，你能在门口等等我吗？我跟团长交代一下就出来。”

田柾国停顿了片刻，“好。”

朴智旻难得速度很快，挂了电话没过多久，朴智旻就背着之前的那个黑色挎包，跟一个还穿着演出服的瘦高男生有说有笑地从员工通道走了出来。似是说到了什么有趣的事情，朴智旻扶着那人的肩膀笑的前仰后合，见牙不见眼。

田柾国捏紧了手机。

“嘿！国儿！让你久等了！”发现田柾国的朴智旻跳过来一掌拍上了他的肩头，然后转过脸来，“那号锡哥我就先走啦，改天再请我吃饭吧。”

“臭小子。”郑号锡笑着推了朴智旻一把，又撇过眼打量了一番站在旁边的田柾国，“行了快滚吧，饭记我账上，开学再请。”

“好的，开学见。”

说完，朴智旻便拉过田柾国冲出了剧院。

时间已经是晚上九点多，天色早已黑透，却依然燥热难耐。朴智旻在街边小店买了两杯冰奶茶，给了田柾国一杯，两人在路上边走边喝。朴智旻今天异常兴奋，一路上絮絮叨叨地跟田柾国说了很多刚刚后台发生的趣事。田柾国跟在旁边，微微垂头仔细地听着。

现在的智旻哥又是一个完全不同的面孔。平日里，他的笑容大多都是淡淡的微笑，话不太多，而且说话时总是温温柔柔的，做事虽慢

但是给人十分稳妥的感觉。

此刻，拉着他跟他说着团员的糗事，抱怨这次舞台的灯光太过强烈灼得眼疼，走路还蹦蹦跳跳的，完完全全一副小孩子的模样。  
说起来，今天还真的是见到了太多不一样的朴智旻。

“国儿你在发呆吗？”感觉到身边的人已经精神出走，朴智旻停下来，扯住田柾国的袖子，“在想什么这么认真？”

意识回笼的田柾国看着噘着嘴一脸疑惑的朴智旻，噗嗤笑出声来。

“呀，笑什么呢你？”朴智旻伸出手指戳了戳田柾国的脸颊，“我干嘛了你笑的这么开心？”

田柾国凝视着朴智旻，眼底多出的思绪说不清道不明。

这个人太有趣，一旦接触就忍不住想了解更多。然而他也确实能带给你不重样的惊喜。

深入探究之后便是深陷其中。

脑子里走马灯似的回放起和朴智旻在一起的所有场景，笑着坐在地毯上看着自己的他；给自己盛饭夹菜的他；故意偏心自己的他，吃冰淇淋时咬着勺子傻笑的他；给自己拥抱的他……

真正回忆起来，才发现与他相处的每一点每一滴，自己都早已烙印在了心里。

是时候看清楚了。

明明，从最初见到他的第一眼开始，就被这个人吸引了不是吗？

“没什么。”田柾国盯着面前的人，紧紧握住朴智旻准备收回戳着他脸的小肉手，笑得愈发灿烂，“就是觉得，哥你真的很可爱。”  
掌心的热度顺着相贴的皮肤传达给了朴智旻，像是意识到什么，他抬头瞄了眼田柾国。从那双圆亮的黑眼睛里，他看到了一直以来，自己都无比渴望的东西。

朴智旻的脸瞬间就红了。他微微颤抖地挣开田柾国的手，拉了拉挎包袋子，转头一言不发地快速往地铁口走去。

认识了四个多月，这是田柾国第一次看到朴智旻害羞的样子，和平时淡然的模样不同，糯米团子般的脸颊粉粉的，似是能嗅到樱花的香气。

简直太可爱了！

“智旻哥你别跑那么快，等等我！”

“呀！哥你走错了！不是那个地铁口啊！！”

……

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

……

You’ve got me fiendin’ and I’m ready to blow.

朴智旻紧紧环住田柾国的后背，仰头承受着身上人一下又一下愈发深入地在他体内抽送。激烈的快感让他难耐的皱眉，指尖在田柾国的背后划下不轻不重的红痕。

“啊……国儿……轻…轻点……呜……”

田柾国一手扣住朴智旻的胯骨，一手抚弄着朴智旻硬挺的性器，前后夹击，逼得朴智旻红了眼眶，嘴里发出断断续续的哭吟。

“嗯啊……别这样……”

“不要？”田柾国停了下来，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，“刚刚不是还求我进来吗？”

你只属于我。

……

田柾国站在衣柜前收收拣拣，他的行李箱正摊开放在房间的中央，里面已经堆了不少东西，但田柾国还是很纠结要带哪些衣服回去。

金泰亨则一脸不满地盘腿坐在田柾国的床上，手里摆弄着一个被打乱了的三阶魔方。

“呀！一柜子的纯白T恤到底有什么好挑的？！”金泰亨不耐烦了，“这都快五点半了，田柾国你还出不出去吃饭啦？不能回来再收吗？”

“晚点吃又不会死。”田柾国根本没理他，依旧我行我素地扒拉出更多的衣服裤子丢进行李箱，“现在不弄完，我心里有事，吃饭也不痛快。”

“强迫症晚期啊你。”

金泰亨小声嘟囔了一句后，还是安静下来低头研究手里的魔方，七转八转，倒是越弄越乱。

假期开始前，田柾国就早早订好了回釜山的车票。明天下午就走，他现在才想起来收拾行李，以前自己都会提前一个星期开始整理的，不知道为什么这次时间过着过着，直接忘了这回事。

然而走前泰亨哥一定会拉自己出去吃一顿饯行，这些年来的老惯例了，也不好改。

不知道还能不能来得及和智旻哥约个饭什么的。

自己明天就走了，应该会有很长一段时间见不到他了，也不清楚他回不回釜山。

阿西，就该在订票前问问他的，说不定还能一起回家。

结果搞得自己现在这么纠结。

田柾国咬咬唇，喉咙莫名有些酸涩。

明明就还没离开，思念却已经在胸腔中满溢。

“哎，怎么停下了？你不收了？”金泰亨把魔方丢到一边，起身蹲在了田柾国的行李箱旁，帮他把衣服叠好再码到箱子里，“你哥我还饿着呢，田柾国我可跟你说你不能这么对我，你走前的饭可一直都是我请的——”

“泰亨哥。”田柾国打断了金泰亨的碎碎念。

“啊？”

“把智旻哥也叫上吧。”

朴智旻手里拿着烤肉夹，翻动着烤盘上的滋滋冒油的五花肉和大肠，食物的香气充斥在这个不大的小包间里。

本来在厨房准备晚饭的朴智旻突然接到金泰亨的电话，问要不要一起出去吃。一开始朴智旻是想拒绝的，但是金泰亨还没等他讲话，就补充了一句田柾国非常非常想要你来，刚刚念叨半天了。

这一下把住了朴智旻的软肋。

答应下来后，他便默默把已经拌好的蔬菜沙拉丢进了垃圾桶。

然后现在……

坐在对面的田柾国跟金泰亨双眼发直地盯着肉看的表情让朴智旻笑到手抖，夹子都快抓不稳。

“你们俩不至于吧，平时也没见你们肉吃的少了，怎么出来还是这种表情啊。”朴智旻放下夹子，直接拿过旁边还有点烫的拌饭，给对面眼巴巴看着的两个崽子一人分了一碗，“大肠还要等挺久，你们先吃这个吧。”

“啊啊啊智旻妮最体贴！！”金泰亨连忙接过碗，拿了筷子就开始扒饭，“我今天是真的快饿死了，都怪田柾国这臭小子非要收完行李才出来吃饭，简直脑子有坑。明明吃完再收也是一样的嘛……”

本来专心剪着大肠的朴智旻，握着剪刀的手瞬间顿住，他抬头看着田柾国，“国儿要出去旅游吗？”

“没有，是回釜山。”田柾国把自己饭里的五花肉拣出来，放进了朴智旻的碗里，“哥呢？有计划回去吗？”

“有啊，总得回去看看家人嘛。”朴智旻笑了笑，把碗里的肉合着饭吃了，“泰泰呢？你不回大邱？”

“我弟弟妹妹下周要来首尔玩，我最后肯定是和他们一起回去。”金泰亨嘴里嚼着东西，讲话有些含混不清，“哦对，柾国啊，下周你的房间借我睡几天。”

正在用勺子舀汤的田柾国瞬间嫌弃地眯起了眼睛，自己的房间要是给泰亨哥住了那铁定回来的时候又是乱七八糟，但这种情况也由不得他说不好，智旻哥还在这儿呢，要是自己不同意，那不就显得自己太小气了，“可以，但是别把我房间弄乱了。”

听出来话里咬牙切齿意味的金泰亨翻了个白眼。

朴智旻将两个人生动的表情收进眼里，手上不慌不忙地开始包肉，然后将塞得满满的菜包递到了田柾国的跟前，“来，国儿张嘴。”  
那只白嫩的小手就这么举在自己眼前，而且手的主人现在睁着亮晶晶的眼瞳期待地望着自己。早已确认了自己心意的田柾国就这么被

朴智旻萌化了，之前满脑子朦胧诱惑的初印象现在只剩下可爱。

啊，好想逗一逗他。

心思百转千回，但实际上也就只过去了几秒钟。田柾国笑着握住朴智旻纤细的手腕，凑过脸去一口咬住捏在指间的菜包肉。

下唇趁机轻轻包裹住朴智旻的指尖，然后在朴智旻颤抖的瞳孔下不动声色地将食物卷入口中。

整个过程，田柾国的视线从未离开过朴智旻。

似是被田柾国的举动惊到，但是碍于旁边坐着认真吃饭的金泰亨又不敢有什么大动作，朴智旻偏过脸不再与田柾国对视。他收回手，一声不吭地拿过夹子继续把烤熟的肉从烤盘上挑出来。

迅速红透的耳尖和面颊暴露了朴智旻的害羞跟动摇。

田柾国带着一丝胜利的愉悦低下头喝汤。

片刻的沉默后。

“智旻妮你又偏心！你为什么不喂我？！！”金泰亨抗议道，“我也要智旻妮喂我！”

说完，金泰亨就闭上眼张开嘴等朴智旻投喂。

“安静吃你的饭吧！”田柾国直接从盘子里抓了一把菜叶子塞进了金泰亨的嘴里。

“国儿一路顺风！到家了别忘记给我发个消息报平安啊。”

田柾国看着朴智旻发来的短信，后面紧跟着一个萌萌的小鸡仔的表情。不知道为什么，他觉得这个系列的表情包和朴智旻有种莫名的相似。

“我会的，等哥回来釜山我们再约。”

迅速回了kakao talk的信息，田柾国关掉界面，戴上耳机，开始闭目养神。

这段时间田柾国想明白了很多事。

他清楚一直都是个非常慢热的人，不管是交朋友还是谈恋爱。

却奇怪的，第一眼见到朴智旻开始，他就对这个住在隔壁的新邻居抱着异样的好感。只是他不善于表达，所以面上还是略显冷淡。  
后来？后来经过收留的那天，两人关系就变得亲密了。

朴智旻的表现也不再礼貌而拘谨，他会跟自己开玩笑，在自己怼金泰亨的时候帮腔，发展到最后完全偏心自己。

应该开心的。

可自己的状态却越来越不对劲。

明知道这哥偏心自己，却还是觉得他和金泰亨比跟自己更加亲密。金泰亨讲话跳脱难懂，但他总是能第一时间反应过来金泰亨的意思。所以这两人的对话，自己已经渐渐地插不上嘴了。

愤怒过，懊恼过。

最后也只能接受。

也许年龄真的是一个不可跨越的鸿沟，同年生的人就是更有默契。

不甘心。

到这儿，田柾国才猛然意识到，自己对朴智旻的感情变了味。

为什么每一次看到朴智旻都会心跳加速，为什么看着他跟金泰亨聊得热火朝天时自己左胸口总是溢满酸涩，为什么明明只隔一道墙壁的距离，却总会不由自主地想他。

好奇他的朋友圈，好奇他的生活，越来越想知道他的一切。

嫉妒同样跟他关系好的金泰亨。

不知不觉中，自己好像坠入了一张名为朴智旻的网，无法挣扎也不想挣扎。

在无数次的分析思考后，他终于得出了结论。

自己对朴智旻的喜欢，出于爱情。

一切真实的感受都让自己无法相信，对朴智旻的感情仅仅是对朋友的喜欢。

纯粹的友谊怎么会有占有欲。

想清楚答案的时候，自己也曾心烦意乱过，不懂直了二十年的自己怎么就弯了。但很快这种情绪就在见到朴智旻的时候瞬间烟消云散。

那可是朴智旻啊，这么优秀，谁喜欢上都是理所应当。

但即便是从头梳理，他也想不起来自己是从什么时候喜欢上朴智旻的。也许是对自己莫名的无限宠溺，也许是那若有似无的撩拨。

又或许是第一次见面，那氤氲着微红的笑眼。

田柾国依稀记得曾经听过的一句话，如果时光飞逝，你依旧回忆得起初见那人的一切细节，这便是一见钟情了。

如此想来，自己应该就是初见他时就喜欢上了吧。

只是不知道这哥是不是抱着和自己一样的心情呢。

耳机里的音乐猛然跳到了一个熟悉的旋律，打断了田柾国的神游。他摁亮屏幕，播放器上的歌名一闪而过。

《Dear no one》

是朴智旻最喜欢的歌。

看啊，我的世界，哪里都是你的影子。

盯着手机看了一会儿，田柾国再次闭上眼睛，心里暗暗下了一个决定。

等智旻哥回来，就表白吧。

朴智旻对着手机笑得无奈。

他刚下KTX，和过来接车的智贤一起回家，整个过程也不过就是四十分钟左右。等他到家后点开手机，发现田柾国的短信提示不断地跳出来，几乎刷屏。

明明在车上就跟他聊了蛮久了。

「智旻哥，我前天发现了一首特别好听的歌，等我推荐给你。」

「购物中心那里新开了一家烤肉店，哥你到了我们一起去吧。」

「哥你什么时候到啊？」

「我去接你？」

「啊智旻哥肯定得先跟家人聚一下的，是我鲁莽了。智旻哥你下了车记得给我打电话。」

「哦对了，哥过两天我们去吃海鲜吧……」

「智旻哥……」

坐在床上翻看着田柾国发来的短信，朴智旻哭笑不得。之前他可完全没发现田柾国原来这么话痨。在朴智旻的印象里，田柾国一直都是那个话不多，喜欢怼金泰亨，语出惊人，但是笑起来乖巧可爱得像只兔子的弟弟。

啊，可不只是弟弟呢。

田柾国对他来说哪有弟弟这么简单。

朴智旻仰面倒在床上，捞过放在床头的抱枕塞在后脑勺下，举起手机想着该如何回复田柾国的信息。

然而还没打几个字，田柾国的电话倒是先过来了。

“喂？智旻哥？”

电话那边田柾国的声音有些疲惫和低哑，原本还笑着的朴智旻瞬间皱眉。他有些担心，田柾国不是刚刚还跟他聊得好好的，怎么突然就……

“柾国啊，你还好吗？是不是嗓子不舒服？”

田柾国在那头顿了顿，才又开口说道，“我还好，哥你安全到家了吧？”

“嗯，今天智贤来接的我。”朴智旻翻了个身趴在床上，“刚刚本来想回你信息的，结果你电话就先打来啦。”

“哈哈是吗？”田柾国笑出声，“哥，明天你有空吗？”

“有，怎么了？”

“晚上陪我去下海云台吧。”

听着电话里强打精神的声音，朴智旻想都没想就答应下来。

“好。”

“哥你把地址发给我，明天我去接你。”

“嗯。”

第二天晚上八点，朴智旻和家里人打完招呼，收拾好自己后准时下楼和田柾国碰头。

本想着自己家不太好找可能要等一会儿，结果一下楼便看见田柾国正站在门口低头玩着手机。

然后朴智旻瞬间笑喷。

“呀！田柾国你穿成这样是要去首尔fashion week吗？”本来有些担心的朴智旻一看到田柾国就笑得直接蹲在了地上。

今天的装扮对田柾国可以说得上是全副武装了，材质极好的黑色暗纹短袖衬衫，修身的黑色牛仔裤，再加一双黑皮鞋，耳朵上难得挂上了耳环。和平日里总是一件白T恤一条短裤人字拖出门的田柾国完全是两个极端。

没什么表情的田柾国耳朵瞬间红了，他不好意思地挠挠头，“这样不好看吗？”

朴智旻艰难地扶着膝盖站起来，上下打量了一番田柾国，不得不说，田柾国就是天生的衣架子，个子高比例好，再加上这小孩每天都去健身房锻炼，身上的肌肉线条非常匀称流畅，只要稍微打扮一下完全不比那些电视上的明星idol差。

“没有没有，很好看，很适合你。”朴智旻揉了揉笑得发痛的脸，“我只是有点惊讶罢了。而且你这身倒真是不合适去海边啊。”

“无所谓，我也没打算下水。”田柾国直接拉着朴智旻的手腕往街口走，“我叫了出租车，得赶紧走了。”

被田柾国拖着的朴智旻垂下眼看着握住自己手腕的大手，嘴角不着痕迹地勾起。

本来开车要一个多小时才能到的海云台海水浴场，今天只花了不到一个小时就到达了目的地。现在正值暑假，海水浴场人很多。朴智旻疑惑地跟着田柾国，不太明白为什么田柾国要在这个时间跑到这儿来。

一路无话，田柾国现在情绪状态明显有些不太对，朴智旻小心翼翼地偷瞄田柾国的后脑勺看。

电话里也是， 今天的装扮也是，总觉得有些奇怪。但是本能的，朴智旻觉得自己不能问。

两人顺着绵长的海岸线公路并排走着，因为天黑了，许多游人也陆陆续续离开沙滩。朴智旻时不时地转过头看向田柾国。这都走了半天了，还是一句话都没说。这让朴智旻有些郁闷，却不知道怎么办，直到路过了一个便利店……

“啊，国儿你在这儿等我一下。”

朴智旻不等田柾国回复，就直接小跑进店里，不多时便提了两个啤酒瓶出来。

田柾国笑了，“智旻哥，我们不能在路上边走边喝酒啊。”

“找个没人的地方就好啦。”朴智旻挑了挑眉，一脸坏相，“跟我来。”

兜兜转转又走了挺久，路上的行人也越来越少，天色也越来越暗，朴智旻环顾四周，突然扯住了田柾国的衣角。

“从这边上去。”

田柾国跟着朴智旻，不知不觉两人已经走上了一处光秃秃的高地，前面本来是有一处围栏的，但是因为少有人来，铁栏杆看着有些年久失修。不过这里景致倒是绝佳的，站在这儿，左边的海岸线的灯火一览无余，海风的味道也不再腥咸，吹着反倒舒服了许多。

朴智旻走上前，抚上了锈迹斑斑的栏杆，“这里是我小时候无意发现的地方，当时还是走丢的时候发现的。”

“后来惊慌失措地哭着找回去的路，最后被爸爸打了一顿。”

“但莫名其妙的，就记住来这里的路了。”

“长大了之后也经常会回来这里看海。”

田柾国缓缓走到朴智旻身侧，俯视着下面不断拍打在礁石上的浪花，“这里很不错。”

两人喝着啤酒，交换小时候在海水浴场玩发生的糗事。聊着聊着，啤酒也逐渐见了底。

把自己的酒瓶放在了一块比较平整的岩石上，朴智旻拉着田柾国的袖子，示意他和他一起坐下。

“喝了我的酒，现在总能告诉我你为什么不开心了吧？”

朴智旻安慰地抚上田柾国的小臂，眼神带着小心翼翼的探究。

田柾国看着朴智旻，这里没有路灯，可他还是觉得朴智旻的眼里仿佛有星星在闪烁。

“智旻哥……我……”

“嗯？”

“其实也没什么。”田柾国摇摇头，他回想起金泰亨昨天晚上给他发的kakao talk，是跟朴智旻一起出去喝东西的合照，照片上的两个人头顶着头，笑得蠢兮兮地看着镜头，美好得就像是深陷热恋的情侣。就是这张照片让他瞬间情绪失控，哪怕是后面给朴智旻打了电话，听到了心心念念的声音也没能让他好过一点。

尤其当时金泰亨还附加了一个示威的表情。

只是现在喜欢的人坐在自己面前，一脸关切地看着自己，就算想问问他跟金泰亨的事情，对着那双眼，自己也无法开口。

有什么立场质问呢，自己也不是他的谁。

想着想着就有些丧气了。

“只是昨天思考了一些事情……”田柾国捏紧了啤酒瓶，微微垂下头避开朴智旻愈发担忧的眼神，“智旻哥你这么好，谁喜欢你都不稀奇。我也真的没有什么理由为这个生气。”

“泰亨哥不止一次在家说过你很可爱，他很喜欢你。我就隐隐觉得有点奇怪，我所认识的泰亨哥不是会把这种事挂在嘴上的人。”

“然后昨晚，泰亨哥给我发了你们俩喝奶茶的合照。说实话我当时很难过，不过仔细想想，泰亨哥跟哥你是同年亲故，人又有趣，对你也很好，除了人蠢点倒真没什么可挑剔的……”

“如果哥是跟泰亨哥在一起的话。我想我……我应该还是会祝福你们的吧。”

沉默。

没有人接话。

朴智旻完全愣住了。

这孩子在说什么？

他怎么也没想到是这个情况，田柾国的剖白给了他巨大的冲击，有那么一瞬间朴智旻觉得自己快不能思考了。

等等，他这段话难道说……

内心霎时翻涌起滔天巨浪，朴智旻感觉到自己眼眶已然湿润了起来。他深吸了一口气，拍拍田柾国的手臂，示意他看着自己。  
田柾国抬头，眼睛却还是避开了。

看着捏着啤酒瓶的指节用力到微微泛白，朴智旻红着眼笑了一下，他轻轻握住田柾国的手，指尖因紧张而冰凉。

“说了这么多……”

朴智旻凑近了田柾国。

“那国儿你呢？”

空气中海盐的味道混着银灰发丝上的奶香味灌进田柾国的鼻腔。

“你喜欢我吗？”

这不是意料中的反应。田柾国怔住，他转过眼来重新看着朴智旻，而面前的人微笑着看着他，眼底泛着亮晶晶的水光，充满了期待。

“我……”田柾国喉咙哽住了。

说出来吧，你本来就打算告白的不是吗？

现在正是机会啊。说出来以后也没有遗憾了。

“喜欢……”

田柾国定了定神，强迫自己镇定下来。他认真地看着朴智旻的眼睛，用了这辈子最郑重虔诚的态度，说了出来。

“我喜欢你，智旻哥。”

“非常非常喜欢你。”

“喜欢到我已经——唔”

双唇上的触感柔软香甜，带着一点点啤酒的味道。

视线缓缓聚焦，只见朴智旻已然泪流满面。

“智旻哥……”

朴智旻缓缓退后，尽管现在是哭着的，但他还是很开心。

“我也喜欢你啊田柾国。”

“一直都喜欢你。”

接下来的事情，就变得顺理成章了起来。

田柾国捧住哭花了小脸，迫不及待地吻了上去。酒味消失殆尽，余下泪水的淡淡咸味在唇齿间游走。舌尖探入牙关，勾住朴智旻的软舌厮磨缱绻。都是没接过吻的人，除了温柔再温柔，便没什么技巧可言了。但朴智旻依然感觉到一阵甜蜜的窒息。

舔过朴智旻的下唇，田柾国一把将朴智旻拉进了自己的怀里。

“哥，跟我在一起。”

“我想照顾你。”

“让我照顾你。”

朴智旻将脸埋在田柾国的肩窝，眼泪打湿了田柾国的衬衫。

他微弱地点点头。

“好。”

你终于是我的了。

第一次见到你，我就喜欢你。

小心翼翼地打探你的信息，绞尽脑汁想尽办法靠近你。

耍了些撩人的心机，表面不动声色，心底却害怕你的厌烦和拒绝。

但是还好。

你最终还是喜欢上我了。

……

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“所以你是把那小学弟追到手了吗？”郑号锡搅动着杯子里的冰块，嘴角带着一丝调笑，“为了你我可是跑去拜托了闵玧其这个大麻烦啊，又是问名字专业又是问住址的，无故遭了多少白眼。智旻，你欠我人情。”

朴智旻噘着嘴，用力挖了一大勺香草冰淇淋吃掉，“算上帮我搬家的那次，我一起还吧。号锡哥你以后有什么事需要我做的，不论是什么，我绝不说二话。”

“傻瓜。”

郑号锡咧开嘴笑着伸手揉乱了朴智旻重新染过的深栗色顺毛。

“哥开玩笑的，哪要你还什么人情。你能达成心愿哥高兴还来不及。”

眼见着朴智旻要开始皱眉，郑号锡连忙补充了一句，“觉得过意不去的话，你把这个单买了外加打包一份抹茶千层。”

田柾国猛地推开金泰亨的房门，一声巨响吓得金泰亨直接把手里的无线鼠标扔了出去。

“我操！田柾国你想死了是不是？！”

“泰亨哥，我有事情要说！”

“说就说，但你进来前不能先敲个门？！”金泰亨瞪了田柾国一眼，连忙从椅子上爬起来捡鼠标，“老子特么新买的鼠标要是坏了就你赔！”

“我跟智旻哥在一起了。”田柾国深吸一口气，大声说道。

金泰亨的动作顿了一下。

“你说什么？”

“我说，我跟智旻哥在一起了！”田柾国重复了一遍，“所以哥你以后注意着点。”

说完，也不等金泰亨有什么反应，田柾国直接推门离开了金泰亨的房间。留金泰亨一个人回味这极具冲击性的消息。

“啧。”

“臭小子。”

金泰亨把自己塞回椅子上，重新对着电脑屏幕。经过刚才的一摔，他的游戏人物直接不幸掉落悬崖，画面中央显示出一个巨大的‘YOU DIED’。

“瞎子才看不出来你喜欢智旻妮……”

“发照片是激将法啊白痴。”

“你这种闷骚只能委屈了我们智旻妮好么？！”

“老子这是在帮你！”

“连句谢谢都没有，简直是白眼狼。”

END


End file.
